Harry potter and the Future savers chapter 2
by Jesse the Harry stalker
Summary: This is the same as the last one. Just loko at the first one ok!


Jesse grabbed Shanee and stomped off toward Dumbledor. They stopped right in front of him. Dumbledor looked at them with a look of interest. "come with me to my office." Dumbledor said while getting up. He walked out of the Great Hall with Jesse and Shanee right behind him. After a few moments of silence had passed, they finally reached his office. As theny entered, dumbledor walked to his desk and sat down. He waved his hand to the side asking them to sit down.  
Jesse and Shanee took a seat looking at Dumbledor expecting him to go off like a fire bomb. "why are you two here?"  
"We are here because we have to save-" "I know why your here, but isnt there supposed to be other kids with you?"  
Jesse and Shanee looked at each other with quizzical looks. They looked back to Dumbledor Jesse heaved a big sigh.  
"We ran in the-" Jesse was about to say but was interupted by Shanee.  
"Don't tell him!" Shanee said a loook of terror on her face.  
"Well, I have to!" Jesse said with an angry look upon her.  
"No you dont!" Shanee answered, getting angry. "Yes I do!" Jesse said. "NO WE DON'T!" Shanee reached over to Jesse and slapped her. Jesse stayed silent for a while with a look of suprise. Jesse then reached over and slapped Shanee back. "Yes we do!" Shanee stayed silent for a while and Jesse grabberd the moment to Tell Dumbledor. "We took a portal here. It opens every year." Jesse looked at Shanee, crossed her arms, stuck out her tongue at Shanee then turned away from Shanee. Shanee rolled her eyes and got a stuck her tongue out at Jesse while Jesse wasn't looking. Jesse then turned to look at Shanee. She took out her wand and pointed it toward the ceiling. "Look just because you guy's just had a fight doen't mean you have to destroy my ceiling." Dumbledor said while getting up. He tried to reach across to grab for the wand but too late. "WINDGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Right when Jesse said it a scream sounded then all of the sudden went off. "What took you Rease?" Shanee asked. "What do you mean? It took so long just to find another portal!" A girls voice sounded through out the office. Jesse then set Rease down as gental as she could. Rease had black hair that went past her sholders. In here hair was little beads that seemed to be everywhere.  
She was wearing a blue shirt the covered just her bust. Her shorts went a little past her knees, they were black with chains coming from the back connecting to the front. Her shoes were blak with pink on the bottom and a little on lace. Jesse put her wand up and looked at Rease. "Dumbledor this is Rease. She has to make sure Neville doesn't get into anymore trouble then he already is." "That is Jesse and she has to make sure that Harry Potter is ok." Rease said while crossing her arms. "I'm Shanee and I'm protecting Draco." A smile played across Shanee's face. Dumbledor looked at the three of them then took out a piece of paper. Jesse tried to look at it but got a death glare from Dumbledor. "Ok Jesse and Rease your at Gryffindor. Heres the password to get in." Dumbledor handed Jesse the paper. "Shanee your in Slytherin. Here is the password for this house team."  
Shanee got excited and went out and down to the slytherin tower. Jesse and Riley headed to the Gryffindor tower. "we shouldn't have let Shanee go like that.....We cant be seen!" Rease said. Jesse rolled her eyes.  
"We were already seen..." Jesse answered Rease.  
"YOU WERE WHAT!" Rease screamed.  
"Calm down-"  
"Why should I! In the rule book it says that we cant be seen!" "Well when your falling in from the ceiling it's kinda hard to miss!" Rease rolled her eyes and went over to the portrait. Jesse said the password, she walked in and sat down on a chair by the fire.  
Harry came in about ten minuets later and went up to the dorms. He came back down with his books in one hand and wand in the other. Jesse shook her head and went back to working. Then she got up and walked over to Harry. "When are the Quidditch practices?" Jesse asked.  
"Next week....Why?" Harry asked.  
"I want to try out..." Jesse said with a definate look on her. "Oh......Ok...." Harry looked back down at his wok and wrote something down. Jesse rolled her eyes and went up to the girls dorm. Rease followed her. "Why are you trying out for Quidditch?" Rease asked.  
"I want to get Seeker before Harry does." Jesse said looking at Rease. "If you do that then.....What in the world is Harry going to be?" "I don't know!......Fine I'll try out for chaser." Jesse said with a final to her last word.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
Hey I'll be writting more so dont worry ok! Jesse By the way I dont onw The harry Potter chars The only one's I own are Jesse Rease and Shanee! ok! 


End file.
